Opposites Attract
by OceanAvenue
Summary: Yukiko and Natsuko Natasakai we're complete opposites who could only understand each other. That was until they go to a new school and meet two boys who change their lives forever... Rated R for violence, sexual situations, and language.


Hello! This is Lizza, and I am the main writer of this fanfic! The other writer is a good friend of mine, Hang. I have rated this series "R" because of rough and persistent violence, sexual situations, and my mouth. Well, despite that, I hope you enjoy the series! [This series has also been posted on under the username xEloquentDesire]

Disclaimer: Lizza and Hang do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. We do, however, own all of the characters that we have made up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_A young girl with black hair with ice blue streaks in it was running around in the forest. Off to the side was what appeared to be a woman in her mid thirties. She had dark blue hair with icy blue streaks in it.   
  
Her and the young girl had the same colored ice blue eyes.   
  
The woman held out her hands and the young girl ran up to the woman. The two shared a long embrace before the woman broke it.   
  
"Yukiko, I have a present for you!" The woman happily exclaimed.   
  
The little girl, Yukiko, looked at her and asked her in the voice that belonged to a 3 year old, "What is it, Mommy?"   
  
Yukiko's mother put her hand into her pocket and drew out a silver necklace that had a small, yet heavily detailed, ice blue dragon on it.   
  
That's pretty, Mommy!" yukiko said excitedly.   
  
"Yes, it is." Her mother softly answered as she put Yukiko's new necklace around her neck.   
  
"Your sister has a matching one, only the color of fire." The mother said as she stroked Yukiko's cheek.   
  
"Natsuko too? Cool!" Yukiko exclaimed.   
  
"Yes, very cool. And the pendants can be hooked together to form a necklace with two dragons spinning around each other."   
  
Yukiko's smile got larger.   
  
Suddenly, there was a loud explosion from the front of the house.   
  
Yukiko's mother jumped up from her kneeling position to go see what was going on when she and Yukiko were grabbed and thrown on the ground.   
  
Another assailant walked in front of Yukiko mother and placed a sword to her neck.   
  
"Did you think we'd let the almighty Kiku Natasakai get away so easily?" He said in a deep, rugged voice.   
  
"I should've known you'd come and get your revenge, Masuyo" Kiku spat at him.   
  
"Yes. Not only for betraying me, but for attempting to kill me."   
  
"I never loved you. It was my orders to get close to you so I could defeat you. I do as Koenma tells me to."   
  
"Ah, yes. You do, and you do so quite well. Well, Koenma will dearly miss his two best spirit detectives."   
  
Kiku glared at him as his allies bonded her hands together.   
  
"Not to worry, Kiku. These binds aren't affected by ice, water, or light attacks. You can't get free. And if you transform into your kitsune form, you shall be shot down shortly after doing so." Masuyo calmly told her.   
  
"If you're going to kill me, just go ahead and kill me." Kiku told him as he stared at her.   
  
"I think I'll have my fun first." He said with a sadistic grin on his face.   
  
Kiku stared in horror as he kissed her, and leaned her back.   
  
Yukiko's eyes became large and watery. She mumbled, "Mommy…"   
  
Masuyo glanced over and noticed the small child.   
  
"Don't worry. You'll get some soon, too. Then you'll join your mother in Hell."   
  
"You will not lay a finger on her!" Kiku yelled as she frantically tried to get free.   
  
"You watch me, Kiku. You're so helpless, you can't save your daughter, who's so much like you." He whispered as he traced a finger over her lips. He quickly leaned down and kissed the small child.   
  
"How dare you." Kiku hissed as her eyes became a black color.   
  
Kiku's body suddenly became slimmer and her clothing changed. Her floral print dress changed into a showy dark black mini skirt and a royal blue tube top that stopped right under her breasts. Her hair became a dark blue that ended in black. She also had the addition of black, scaly wings on her back.   
  
"Leave her be." Kiku said, almost as if it were a command.   
  
Another sadistic smile came over Masuyo's face as he looked from the furious mother to the scared stiff daughter.   
  
He kissed Yukiko and told her to stay quiet, or she'll be severely hurt before going back to Kiku.   
  
Masuyo started to rub his hands up and down Kiku's sides as her eyes were becoming darker and darker with hatred.   
  
Kiku kneed Masuyo in the grind and rolled out from underneath him. She quickly stood up and walked toward Yukiko.   
  
Masuyo grabbed Kiku and threw her back on the ground and punched her in her face.   
  
"If I can't have my fun then I'll just cut the chase and kill you and your daughters." Masuyo yelled at Kiku.   
  
"Kill me, not my daughters. They have done nothing to hurt you." Kiku pleaded.   
  
Masuyo's face gained yet another sadistic grin as he took a katana from one of his allies. He raised it above his head and was about to bring it crashing down when there was a blood-curdling scream.   
  
Masuyo barely made out the words "mommy" from the high-pitched sound.   
  
He looked down in horror and saw a light blue shield around Kiku and Yukiko.   
  
Yukiko crawled towards her mother and tried to take off the binds.   
  
Kiku gazed at her daughter in amazement.   
  
Yukiko had transformed into what seemed to be an angel. Her hair had gone into a silvery-white color with a blue tint and her eyes were an almost white grey. She now wore a long spaghetti strapped dress that began in an icy blue and ended in white. She had large feathery ice blue wings with an ice blue kitsune tail and ears. She had two katanas strapped in an 'x' shape around her back and a white bow and arrow in her hands.  
  
Kiku quickly snapped out of her daze and hurriedly whispered, "Yukiko, change into your fox form, let down the shield and run when I tell you to. Right now, I want you to mentally contact Natsuko and tell her the same."  
  
Yukiko did as her mother told her to, and then changed into her kitsune form.  
  
She had icy blue fur and dark greyish blue eyes. Her ears and tail twitched slightly as she was getting used to being on four legs.  
  
"Good. Now, when I say 'now', let down the shield and run as fast as you can into the forest. NOW!" Kiku yelled.  
  
Yukiko started to run as fast as she could. She looked to her side and saw Natsuko.  
  
Natsuko had auburn red fur and black eyes. Her ears twitched as she ran to show she was scared._  
  
A girl with the same hair as the girl in the dream was being shaken awake. She quickly opened her ice blue eyes and shot up in her bed.   
  
She was covered in a cold sweat and in tears. Her body quivered.  
  
The girl above her had black hair with auburn streaks and had golden eyes with red flecks. She quietly sat down on the other girl's bed and hugged her.  
  
"It's okay, Yukiko. It was a dream." The girl said soothingly.  
  
"I keep having that dream, Natsuko. I can't forget it, now matter how hard I try…" Yukiko whispered.  
  
"I know, I know. You were screaming louder, and it still scares me. I'm sorry you have to keep reliving it…" Natsuko said quietly.  
  
-AFTER PARENTS WERE KILLED, FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL-

"Natsuko, please don't get into trouble again. It wouldn't be all that great if we got kicked out of yet another school." A girl with black hair and ice blue streaks pleaded with her almost-identical twin sister.   
"I won't get into a fight if they don't provoke me, Yukiko." Natsuko replied, shrugging her shoulders.   
  
Natsuko wore a red and black plaid mini skirt, a black long-sleeved shirt with a red dragon in the middle, knee-high black leather boots, black and red plastic bracelets, and red eye shadow, red eyeliner, black mascara, and a light rose tinted lip gloss.   
  
Yukiko wore a pair of black jeans, black short-sleeved shirt with an ice blue flower on fire in the middle, black suede boots, ice blue and black plastic bracelets, and light blue eye shadow, blue eyeliner, black mascara, and the same light rose tinted lip gloss as Natsuko.   
  
Yukiko rolled her eyes at her sister and glanced at her watch. She gasped and grabbed Natsuko's hand, pulling her into a jog.   
  
"What was that for?!" Natsuko asked, annoyed.   
  
"We're going to be late if we don't hurry!" Yukiko replied, hurriedly. "And being late on our first day really won't make a good impression!" Yukiko glanced once more at her watch, and ran into someone.   
  
He had rose red hair and emerald green eyes. He also wore a matching rose-colored suit. Yukiko blushed and quickly stood up.   
  
"I'm really sorry, but we're late for school. Gotta' go! See ya' later!" She yelled as she and Natsuko continued to rush to school.   
  
They entered the principal's office just as the late bell rang. The girls sighed with relief. A lady behind a desk raised her eyebrow at the two girls. They quickly bowed, apologized, and introduced themselves.   
  
The lady sent them into the principal's office [let's say his name is.... Mr. Aiko.].   
  
Natsuko and Yukiko were given their schedules and locker numbers and combinations. They went over their schedules to find out they had the exact same classes at the same time.   
  
Natsuko grinned and Yukiko whispered, "Well. Now I can keep a good eye on you!"   
  
They slowly and quietly walked to their new homeroom teacher, Mrs. Shinameta's, class. Yukiko handed Mrs. Shinameta a note from Mr. Aiko saying that they were new students, and to be excused for being late to class. Mrs. Shinameta sighed and welcomed the girls into the classroom.   
  
"Class, these are our new students. Natsuko Natasakai, and Yukiko Natasakai. They're twins." Mrs. Shinameta announced.   
  
Natsuko grinned and Yukiko became instantly nervous at the amount of people staring at them. Yukiko looked around at the class and noticed the boy she ran into earlier that morning on the way to school.   
She looked down and lightly blushed.   
  
Mrs. Shinameta looked around the class and asked who would like to show the Natasakai's around the school for the day. Most of the students quickly raised their hands up into the air.   
  
She looked around the class and she called out, "Suichi, would you show the Natasakai's around?"   
  
He nodded his head in agreement. Mrs. Shinameta quickly assigned Natsuko and Yukiko beside each other, and on either side of Suichi. He politely said hello, and introduced himself and three of the boys around them.   
  
The short guy in black with spiked black hair was Hiei, the idiot with orange hair was Kuwabara, and the guy with black, slicked back hair was Yusuke.   
  
Kuwabara picked up Yukiko's hands and said, while drooling, "Hello. Would you go on a date with a sexy guy like me?" Yukiko looked at him, horrified, and Natsuko grabbed his wrist, and twisted it.   
  
"If you ever put a move on my sister again, it might be the last thing you ever do." She said, in a deadly whisper.   
  
Yusuke started to laugh like crazy, when Yukiko spoke up.   
  
"Don't you dare think she's playing. I may not look it, but I'm even more deadly than Natsuko, when I find a reason to be. Tread lightly with us, or you'll be terribly sorry." she said, in the same deadly whispers Natsuko.   
  
Suichi, Yusuke, and Kuwabara looked at Yukiko as if she was going to kill them right then and there.   
  
"Well, this is the quickest you've ever actually spoke up, Yukiko! We just might be making progress!" Natsuko said, laughing. Yukiko grinned and nodded.   
  
-SKIPPING THE BORING CLASSES TO LUNCH-

Yukiko went out onto the school grounds that she neglected to look at earlier that morning, and she noticed that they had a few cherry trees, in full blossom.   
  
Yukiko went to the tree in the middle, and quickly jumps up. She gets the feeling she's not alone, so she quickly unsheathes a dagger, and turn around. She notices the person in the tree with her was none other than Hiei, with her dagger at his throat.   
  
She quickly sheathes the dagger again and jumps out. "Sorry. I didn't know this tree was preoccupied." She murmurs.   
  
Hiei looks away and says a very distinct, "Hn."   
  
Yukiko sighs and goes deeper in the field of trees until she finds a tree with no one in it. She jumps in and waits for Natsuko. A few minutes later, she hears yelling and makes out the words, "Fight! Fight!" Yukiko jumps out of the tree, curses her human form, and runs towards the yelling.   
  
She pushes through the crowd of people to see Natsuko in a fight with some random guy.   
  
"Come on, Natsuko. He isn't worth you getting in trouble." Yukiko pleaded with Natsuko.   
  
Natsuko ignores her, so Yukiko comes up behind her, wraps her arm around Natsuko's neck. She softly sings something into her ear, that only Natsuko could hear, and Natsuko falls into a sleep-like trance.   
  
Yukiko picks up her sister and takes her to her next class. She places Natsuko in a seat in the corner, and she sits next to her. Natsuko stirs as the bell rings.   
  
She glances at Yukiko and whispers, "You didn't have put me under that damn spell you made to calm me down."   
  
Yukiko smirks and whispers playfully back, "Anything to keep you around and out of trouble."   
  
Suichi and his friends come in and sit down around Yukiko and Natsuko. Suichi passes a note to Yukiko asking her what she did to Natsuko. She grins, tears up the note, and goes back to taking notes. The sisters' eyes seemed to be laughing at Suichi and his attempt to figure out what Yukiko did.   
  
-SKIPPING MORE BORING CLASSES-

At the end of the day, Natsuko and Yukiko were walking out of the school building, in a deep conversation in their minds.   
  
_Seriously. Why did you put me under that damn spell. You could've blown our cover!_ Natsuko thought.   
  
_I put you under that spell so you wouldn't get kicked out of another school. And who cares if others know that we're demons?_ Yukiko thought back.   
  
_Well. That's a new one to come from you. Anyhow, I don't get a good feeling from those boys. It feels as if they're hiding something...   
_  
_I know what you mean. I was so scared when that baka Kuwabara asked me out..._   
  
_Wasn't that the same line that Ryu used on you?   
  
Yep. And you know what happened out of that relationship? I just got even more scared of people._   
  
_I know... I wish there was something I could do so that you didn't have to remember all of what you've been though...   
_  
"I know..." Yukiko whispered aloud.   
  
Yusuke ran up behind the girls, who both ended their conversation to look at Yusuke and his friends.   
  
"What do you want?" Natsuko asked, in a slightly bitter voice.   
  
"We were curious if you'd like to get to know us better, so that we could be friends." Suichi said, cheerfully.   
  
_I'm not sure. But, why not?_ Yukiko told Natsuko in her mind.   
  
"Uh, sure? I mean, it's not like we have anything better to do..." Natsuko slowly told them.   
  
"Um, why don't we go over to our house?" Yukiko shyly said.   
  
Natsuko smirked and loudly said, "Yeah! That's a great idea, Yukiko!"   
  
Yukiko lightly blushed and turned around and started walking home.   
  
On the way home, Yukiko started to rub her arm nervously.   
  
_What's wrong?_ Natsuko asked Yukiko in her mind.   
  
_I don't like it when people, especially ones I don't know, walk behind me..._ Yukiko thought nervously.   
  
_It's okay. I've got my eye on them. They won't dare attack you._   
  
_Thanks, Natsuko.   
_  
_No problem!_   
  
There was an awkward silence on the way to the Natasakai's house, so Suichi asked, "So, um, what did you do to Natsuko that made her go into that trance, Yukiko?"   
  
"I... Uh..." Yukiko stuttered nervously.   
  
She looked at Natsuko who nodded her head to signify it was okay to tell them.   
  
"What I did to Natsuko is a spell I made up to subdue her. I either sing it or chant it, and she goes into a sleep-like trance." Yukiko said nervously, and while looking at the ground.   
  
"Oh. Does it only effect her?" Yusuke asked.   
  
"I didn't realize you had a brain, Yusuke, but I don't know. I've only tried it on Natsuko. Would you like to be a guinea pig to see if it works on others?" Yukiko asked him.   
  
"Uh, let's try it on Kuwabaka." Yusuke suggested.   
  
"Yeah! Let's try it on- hey!" Kuwabara stupidly answered.   
  
Yukiko shrugged and whispered, "Okay."   
  
She walked up behind Kuwabara and started to sing softly into his ear. He slowly closed his eyes and fell onto the ground.   
  
"Well, now I know it works on Natsuko, and idiots." Yukiko said, unusually cheerful.   
  
_I wish I knew this spell when I was with Ryu... Then that bastard wouldn't've touched me!_ Yukiko though angrily as her eyes turned grey.   
  
_Calm down. You don't want to accidentally change in front of these fools, and then have to explain why you can change your appearances. _

_  
_Yukiko took a deep breath and her eyes went back to ice blue.   
  
Suichi and Yusuke picked up Kuwabara, and they continued their way to Natsuko and Yukiko's house.   
  
"How much longer 'til we get there?" Yusuke asked, annoyed.   
  
"Not far. We should be there in five minutes." Yukiko mumbled.   
  
Five minutes later, the group was deep into the heart of a forest. In front of them was a log cabin.   
  
"This is where we live." Yukiko proudly told the guys.   
  
"We live alone, and we have to go to work tonight..." Natsuko added.   
  
"Where are your parents? Why don't they live with you?" Suichi asked, concerned.   
  
Yukiko looked away with tears in her eyes, and went to unlock the door.   
  
Natsuko glared at Suichi and whispered deadly, "Don't you ever bring up our parents again. Got it?"   
  
Suichi nervously nodded. He also mentally noted that the twins were complete opposites, personality-wise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! I should have chapter two up soon. Thank you, and have a good day/night!


End file.
